


Jump without looking

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: For a Discord Sprint. I only have 4 minutes left.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Jump without looking

..

..

Wade makes a mad dash..

He is sixty stories up and running full speed towards the edge of the building.

Towards a sixty story fall to the pavement below.

If he wasn't immortal then this would be his last rodeo.

But he's immortal and he'll regenerate and peel himself off the pavemen then go about the rest of his day like normal..

After he takes down this circus act wearing a green suit and flying around on a hoverboard..

He jumps at the goon.. Goblin or whatever..

And his fingertips graze the back of the hoverboard..

He falls but he's thrown Goblin off balance enough that he isn't the only one about to meet pavement..

Until..

He's caught..

Suspended in the air and Goblin Guy is saved too..

A red and blue blur webs Goblin to the side of a building for local copd to find and whisks Wade away from the scene..

"I knew I could jump without looking." Wade said with a laugh.

"Only cause you know I'll always be there to catch you." Spider-Man replied before hauling Wade up and in for a kiss.


End file.
